A Life to Remember
by TheBladeDancer1158
Summary: Join the Sonic team as they endorse in love, hurt, friendship, and enemies. Life has a lot to offer. Some are better than others. Though one things for sure. Things will never be the same again.


_Disclaimer:_

 _me: why are we doing another story when we technically have two other ones going?_

 _brain: because I am lazy and I have a writer's block._

 _So, yeah, that's why I fell off the face of the earth. I know you are probably waiting (or not, I don't know) but I am a little bit scared and lazy of posting another chapter. I also don't have the time nor commitment that is needed. So my solution is to try and make many stories to see if you'll like 'em. No, my other stories are not being scrapped or discontinued. Just updated and upgraded and a really huge fucking cliffhanger! I got you covered. In this particular story, the mobians' are going to wear clothes because this is rated M. So, yeah._

* * *

Tails considered himself as a normal mobian. If you considered a two tailed genius fox who doubles as a hero to stop an evil maniac, normal. Oh, and don't forget he is pretty much the epitome of an introvert. In fact, the only reason he was in a public place like this, was because Amy needed some beans for the chili that is used for the chilidogs. 'Why is Amy making chilidogs?' I here you ponder. Because everyone was chillaxing at, you guessed it, Amy's house. It was one of their monthly activities that everyone tried to attend. Ever since Dr. Egg shit decided to try to take over the world, they realized that he would not give in so easily, thus they had to repeatedly stop him. After a while, it dawned on them that they barely had time to get together as friends. So this was a sort of holiday (which had no particular name) that they celebrated every month.

It was at this point Tails realized that he was just standing there, reliving his past, so he got on with getting those damn beans. He walked down the canned food aisle and skimmed through the shelves. Peas, corn, sauce, soup, aha! Beans! He was just about to bend over and grab some when he realized that they were out of kidney beans, which so happened to be the very same kind of bean she uses in her chili. "Aw, dang it." Tails murmured to himself. He would have to leave this store and find beans somewhere else, which was quite a shame, the beans at this store were at a better price and the next closest store was too long to walk.

"Can't find what you're lookin' for?" said a calm male voice.

This made Tails jump slightly and turn to his right. Standing there, was a decent sized mobian cat, about the same size as Silver, with black fur and the ends of his ears, tail, and cheeks were white. His cheek fur came out as points and ears were a little larger than Blaze's and his tail was longer than hers. He was wearing baggy black cargo pants with a unzipped black jacket. As shoes go, he had basic black running shoes with white soles and white laces. His undershirt was a simple white, it was tight around his torso but it wasn't too small. He kind of reminded him of a thug from an 80's T.V. show . He wasn't as stocky as Shadow or as ripped as Knuckles, but he had an impressive build for a cat. Tails can see some of his muscles that the shirt hugged and wondered what he did to get his body like that. He also had a large computer bag that strapped over his left shoulder and came down across his jacket to his right hip. _He must be a school student_ Tails deducted. Tails assumed he was shopping due to the basket in his left hand

He must have been evaluating him for too long, judging by the eyebrow lift accompanied with a sly grin. "Um, yeah." Tails chuckled nervously, "My friends and I are hanging out together and we need kidney beans for the chili. Guess I'll have to look somewhere else." He didn't bother naming his friends, for he was never credited for being a hero. It was always the people who did the heavy work such as Sonic, Blaze, Silver, etc. No one cared about him except for his friends, family, and Cream. The man surprised him by asking him, "How many cans do you need?" Which Tails immediately answered with, "Two." He crouched down and looked through his basket and using both hands, grabbed two cans of kidney beans.

"I came by this aisle earlier and grabbed the last two. And," He stood up and stuck out his hands, "you need them more than I do." Tails instantly questioned this cat. Why was he being so nice to him? For all he knows, Tails could be a shoplifter, a murderer, or a rapist. He stared at the cans, then at his eyes, which had a soothing bright green that a caring father or brother would have. Tails knew he could trust him, not that he would ever see him again, but he was still curious. The cat's arms began to sag, "There's no catch, just me and my tired arms." Tails gently took the beans, "Why are you being so nice to me?" The stranger gave a confusing look with a slightly tilted head and answered, "Why wouldn't I be?" he straightened his head, "There are so many bad people in this world, they don't need another one. It's just common sense, and besides, Sonic needs his chili dogs." And with that he walked away, basket in hand.

Tails's surprise never left him even after he left the store. He had taken a liking to this kind man and he never even got a name. He had to ask himself, _why the hell am I so affected by this?! Yes, it's a little surprising that he recognized me but . . ._ For all he knew, he would never see him again, which was just a little bit sad. It was silly for him to be so upset over this. But the young man's thought process about the world made Tail's smile. He couldn't explain it, but it felt like that guy was important . . . somehow. He snapped out of his trance when he approached Amy's house and saw Cream on the porch playing with Cheese. Amy's house was a modest one, it was like an overgrown cottage that decided to take steroids, she was kind of those rich ladies that didn't live in the city. 'How did she get wealthy?' I here your peculiar voice wonder again. The mayor of this city decided as a little 'thank you' to the team, he would be donating a green shitload to each of the heroes. Heroes. The one title that Tails does not earn and he has a lot of them. Freak, nerd, mistake, and other more . . . disgusting words.

Cream turned to him and joyfully squealed, "TAILS!" and ran up to him with Cheese in hot pursuit. Tails wasn't much of an affectionate person, but he could never pass a hug from Cream. He opened up his arms and Cream practically tackled him. Tails always loved Cream's hugs, he loved how caring she was, he loved how much see told him he was important. Actually, one time Tails was once really pessimistic and he would constantly say how much he didn't matter. Although he never believed it that much, Cream was really concerned for him. She made him feel like this world was more bearable, and he loved it. Although she was almost fifteen, she was never afraid to give a hug or act like a child once in awhile. He loved it. He loved . . . her.

"Geez, Cream, I wasn't gone that long." Tails teased, wrapping his arms around her back. He would always act like her hugs were unecessary. But he would never turn them away. "I don't care." she replied softly. And for a moment . . . the world was at peace . . . then Cheese joined.

"Chao chao!" Cheese exclaimed. "Cheese, let go of Tails, he's turning blue." Cream told Cheese. Once he was released, they both ran up to the front door. Tails stood up and his gaze grazed over to Amy standing in the window, chuckling. He turned bright red and his ears folded back slightly in a shy grin. He was never hear the end of it from her.

* * *

"So then I said 'Get out!'" Sonic said, finishing his joke. Everybody laughed . . . mostly. Shadow was too busy brooding to laugh, Cream didn't get it, and Tails didn't find it funny. Not because he didn't understand it, mind you, he just found didn't find the humor in it. "I'm gonna get another drink from the refrigerator," Tails announced, getting up from his chair. And not only ten steps did Sonic ask "Hey, bro, can I have a Dr. P, please?". "Oh, and I would like a Coke, thank you," Cream piped up. "And while you're at it. Could you get Knuckles and me a Pepsi?" Rouge asked as she scooted closer to the red echidna (and his fur wasn't the only thing that was red. Even though they have been dating for a while, he could still never sit comfortably next to Rouge with anybody around.). Tails faked a groan, "Another shopping trip?" This made everyone laugh. Even Shadow chuckled a bit.

At this point, everyone got a little bit to eat and it was basically just talking and laughing. The main room was the largest room in the house. If he wanted to, he could clear all the furniture and shout and he would hear one third of an echo of a canyon. Yeah, pretty crazy right? Tails continued his walk to the kitchen, he walked from the main room and took the hallway to his right, and walked under an arch that was decorated with pictures of the team together. The time they first found each other, when they won their first battle and many more after that, their first holiday together (Halloween). And even pictures that Cheese shot: Rouge and Knuckles first date (and kiss, WAY TO GO CREAM!), Shadow's first smile, and the first time Cream took down Sonic in a training session. And those were just a few of them. Tails walked towards the refrigerator, bent down, and grabbed some sodas. He pulled his head from out of the refrigerator and was greeted by the smug face of Amy Rose, resting her arms on the refrigerator door. A bit startled, he asked sarcastically, "Didya need something?" Amy chuckled, lifting her arms up, "No . . . actually, yes." Tails shut the door gently, holding a Pepsi in both of his Tails, a Dr. Pepper in his right hand, a Coke in his left, and a Mt. Dew in his left arm pit for him. "Ok, what is it?" he said starting his journey back to the main room before Amy stopped him. He gave her a questioning look and he set the drinks on a nearby counter."What's wrong?" Tails asked. "Nothing," Amy responded, leaning back on the counter opposite of the sodas.

He couldn't help but let his eyes quickly gaze over Amy. She wasn't wearing anything fancy, just some old sweat pants and an ugly Christmas sweater that she rocked. But the sweater hugged her chest something fierce. As if she was trying to get attention. To hide his minor tent in his pants, he leaned over the counter next to Amy. "It's just that . . . I saw you and Cream out front," She started, making Tails even more uncomfortable, "And I wanted to talk to you about it without everyone else teasing you." Tails nervously scoffed, "You sound like a mom." Amy lifted her eyebrow with a smile in a 'try me' look. "I guess you're right," Amy replied, "any one of our mothers would, practically, set a date up for you." It took just a tiny bit for Tails to process what she just said. "Wait," he looked at her doubtingly, "you did not," he said almost like he was trying to convince himself otherwise. She smirked, "Vanilla said Cream was free and that she was okay with it." He stood up straight as board, "That's why it took you so long to 'change'," he said with finger quotations around 'change'. She then nodded. " But I don't even like her that way," he lied, "and even if I do, she would never say 'yes' to a disappointment like me. Not when she could have Benny." Ah, yes, Benny their high school 'friend'. Ever since Benny joined Tails's squad at school he's been a real pain in the ass. He let Tails out in any activity hosted by him (which was a lot of them), he bullies him and disguises it has friendly banter, and worst of all, he always keeps Cream as far away from Tails as possible. Tails was getting pissed just by thinking of him.

Noticing this, Amy grabbed both of his shoulders and forced him to look at her, "You are not a disappointment," She said. "Whatever-" he started to say, dismissing her, but she interrupted him and said, "Wax on, wax off." Which was a code for saying "Don't speak, just listen." He sighed but still gave her his full attention, staring into her jade eyes. "You are not a disappointment, You are better than him, You are better than this. Honestly, if people weren't blind by society standards, you could score a hot chick like Rouge." Tails rolled his eyes but smiled. "Cream likes you, I've seen it in her eyes, she would be more than happy to hang out with you." They smiled at each other before, "TAILS! AMY! YOU GOT THOSE DRINKS?" She paused, then leaned in and gave Tails a tiny peck on the forehead. "For good luck, even though you don't need it," she said reassuringly, before walking away, slightly swaying her hips. Tails cleared his throat before going to grab the sodas. "Oh, and Tails?" Amy said leaning back to look at him, "You might want to fix your situation before you ask her. You're gonna look really creepy if you don't." She then winked and walked off just in time for Tails to notice the bulge in his pants. _Aw, shit_ he thought.

After 'fixing' his situation (just standing there, waiting), he came back with the sodas. "Finally," Knuckles joked. Rouge playfully slapped his chest. He handed everyone their beverage and sat down with his own. Amy slightly cocked her head down towards Cream, who was on the floor giving a tiny sip of her soda to Cheese, and towards the kitchen. _Okay, think of an excuse. Think, think, think . . ._ Tails thought. "Um, hey, Amy," Tails started, "weren't you going in there to get a water bottle?" Amy gave a quick look of confusion and then immediately switched to an 'oh yeah' face. "Oh yeah, I was so busy talking to you I forgot," then she looked to Cream, "Cream, could please get me one?" Amy asked. "Sure," she quickly replied. "Oh and I'm going to grab a snack," Tails said, excusing himself from the room and walking alongside Cream. He was just about out of hear shot when he heard a remark from Blaze, "They look so cute together," causing Tails to blush.

So Tails started heating up a hotdog for him in a microwave as he was warming up the left over chili (multitasking for the win!). "Hey, could pass me the cheddar cheese?" Tails asked Cream. Cream responded to him by handing him the bag. "Thanks." He was about to turn back towards the stove when his vision caught sight of Cream's rear. Now, Tails would normally not be so rude like that to a women, let alone Cream. But he just couldn't stop himself from looking at that bunny booty (that reminds me of another character ;). And what made it worse (better) was that she was wearing jean booty shorts. He only looked away when he heard the microwave beeping. _Man I'm such a perv._ he thought _Would Benny have done that? I can't tell what makes me feel worse. If he wouldn't have done that or if he would. "Hey, Tails?" Cream asked shaking him out of his thoughts. "Yeah?" he responded. She reached leaned in and it felt like the world was slowing down for them._ _Man this is it!_ he thought anxiously _I'm gonna do it. I'M GONNA KISS HER!_ He didn't want to close his eyes and miss the moment!

. . . then he heard a click. "Your chili was burning, so I turned off the stove." and with that she turned on her heels and was about to walk off. "Wait!" Tails called. Cream looked back towards him and gave him a sweet smile. And for a moment he just stood there, admiring her beauty. "Yes?" she said. Tails slightly panicked, he wasn't sure what he wanted to say, he wasn't sure how to react. "Any day now." she said jokingly. He nervously chuckled. "Um, w-well, y-y-yeah. I-it's just t-t-that w-would you like to, um, go t-to, um, um, never mind." Cream didn't believe him. "Just ask me." she said bluntly. "WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO TO THE MOVIES WITH ME?" He blurted. She was a bit taken a back, like a big wind blew over her. He cleared his throat, "It's just that, I bought a ticket for me and one for a friend. So I chose you," he explained. The silence was unbearable. _JUST SAY NO!_ "Sure."


End file.
